Primer encuentro
by CriXar
Summary: La Banda de Shane debe enfrentarse constantemente a patéticos lanzadores que pretenden suplantar al Doctor Blakk como villanos de Bajoterra. Ahora Junjie debe hacerlo también, pero, ¿podrá con el mayor tonto de todos? ¡Que comience el duelo! Junjie vs Billy.


-Bien, Junjie, prepárate.- exclamó Eli desde su meca.- Creo que esta vez definitivamente sabrás lo que significa formar parte de la Banda de Shane.

-Aún no comprendo qué es lo que hace a este otro grupo tan digno de mencionar.- comentó el confundido lanzador. Tras la desaparición de Blakk de Bajoterra decenas de maleantes habían hallado su oportunidad de triunfar en el mal. En esta ocasión era la pandilla Hoola quien probaba suerte.

-En cuanto los conozcas lo entenderás.- le respondió Trixie.

-Sí, en especial al loco de Billy.- dijo Kord mientras giraba sus ojos. Él era realmente especial.

Tal parecía que el primer enfrentamiento de Junjie con el grupo sería justo en el mismo sitio en que lo fue el de la Banda de Shane: Caverna Campo Callado. La pandilla regresó a su lugar de origen para hacer estragos.

Y vaya que habían comenzado a hacer un buen trabajo. Humo y disparos de tres lanzadoras dominaban la atención del pueblo. Los que no habían alcanzado a refugiarse en lo poco que quedaba de sus vandalizadas y hasta destruidas casas, eras víctimas de las bromas de Billy y de sus secuaces.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?- preguntó a un flacucho joven que su compañero, Gafas, sostenía de cabeza para asegurarse de hacerse con todos sus objetos de valor.- Sé que tienes algo más para darnos.- dijo acercándose de forma amenazadora con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Yo tengo algo para darte, pero no creo que te vaya a agradar.- dijo el joven Shane al llegar con su Banda lo más cerca de ellos posible. Los cinco desmontaron de sus mecas en un segundo y se dispusieron a apuntarles con sus armas.

-Tardaron mucho, ¿saben?- dijo el malhechor ordenando con un chasquido de dedos liberar al pobre ciudadano.

-¿Nos esperabas acaso? La última vez no parecías estar muy alegre de vernos.

-Y la última vez podría jurar que habían solo cuatro de ustedes.- comentó el confundido rubio tras contar a sus oponentes.- ¿De dónde rayos salió ese sujeto?- preguntó despectivamente señalando a Junjie.

-Digamos que él es nuevo por aquí.- respondió el topoide.

-¿Un chico nuevo? Bien. En ese caso tendremos que enseñarle como funcionan las cosas por aquí.

-No considero eso necesario.- dijo el nuevo lanzador.- Tanto aquí como de donde vengo hay muchos sujetos iguales a tí. Creo que sé como lidiar con esto.

-Pero veamos que tal lidias con esto.- Dando un final a la charla, Billy comenzó el duelo con una gelatinosa, la cual fue fácilmente evadida por Junjie.

-Se siente tan extraño tener un duelo con estos sujetos luego de enfrentarnos a tantas criaturas extrañas.- comentó el troll tras lanzar a su fiel carnero.

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo.- dijo Eli con un tono entre melancólico y sarcástico.- Pero eso no significa que no podamos ahuyentarlos como antes.

Si antes con tan solo un Shane los duelos beneficiaban más a la Banda, ahora con la suma de un especialista de BabosaFu el tiempo de duelo se reducía antes de que la Pandilla Hoola comenzara a retroceder.

-Así que estos sujetos han mejorado sus trucos.- dijo Billy a su equipo, todos refugiados tras una roca. A su lado una enorme columna de piedra le dió una no tan brillante idea.- Parece que es hora de usar una nueva estrategia.- murmuró con una sonrisa.

Una babosa demoledora le ayudó a derribar la mencionada base, haciéndola caer. Lo que su no muy ingeniosa mente le hizo notar es que esta estaba posicionada de manera que en cuanto cayera le cerraría, en efecto, el paso a la banda de Shane, pero también la haría caer sobre ellos.

-¡Retirada!- exclamó a sus amigos al ver el destructivo resultado de su torpe decisión. Los héroes habían comenzado a correr tras ellos, pero al ver caer la roca, tuvieron que cambiar sus planes.

-Hay que detener esa cosa o aplastará media caverna.- dijo Eli.

-Podríamos detener su caída con las aracniredes.- propuso Trixie.

-No, eso solo lo retrasaría. Es demasiado pesada y caerá de todas formas. Hay que destruirla.

-Entonces hay que usar ambos planes. Con las telarañas lo sostendremos mientras Burpy y Joo-Joo la destruyen con ayuda de las demoledoras.- ideó rápidamente el líder.

-Necesitaremos más que nuestras cinco aracniredes para retenerla.- hizo notar Kord. El Shane miró no muy contento al trío de malhechores que huían despavoridos.

-¿Qué tal ocho?- preguntó disparando a su babosa voladora. Esta tomó a los lanzadores para traerlos frente a ellos.- Comiencen a detener la roca, los convenceremos de ayudar.- indicó.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un fan de Max Jackson, no eres muy heróico.- comentó la pelirroja al lado de Eli con sus brazos cruzados.

-Disculpa, camarógrafa, pero en serio no pienso ser aplastado hoy.- respondió el rubio de manera arrogante.

-Ni tu ni ellos serán aplastados.- dijo Eli señalando al resto de la caverna.- Por que nos ayudarán a detener esa cosa.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero no suelo hacer el papel de héroe.

-Amigo, un poco de ayuda nos vendría muy bien aquí.- exclamó Kord al ver que las telarañas disparadas comenzaban a romperse.

-Bien.- exclamó Billy molesto.- A un lado, niño.- dijo empujando a Junjie de su camino. Parecía que Eli ya no era su único objetivo de fasidio.

Una vez que todas las aracniredes comenzaban a detener la enorme roca, llegó el momento de destruirla. Una a una las babosas demoledoras iniciaban su trabajo.

-Muy bien, Junjie, creo que es hora de las infiernos.- dijo Eli cargando a Burpy. Con un buen golpe de aquella babosas todo habría acabado.

-Dispara la tuya en el centro para que parta la roca con el impacto. Guiaré a Joo-Joo para que destruya los fragmentos que caigan.- propuso el conocedor de BabosaFu.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Eli. Los demás observaban ansiosos de pensar como resultaría aquello, excepto Billy, quien no pensaba renunciar a las burlas hacia su nuevo oponente.

-Oye, con ese traje amarillo podríamos verte a kilómetros de distancia.- comenzó. Sabiendo que debía mantener su concentración en su babosa, Junjie tan solo lo ignoró.

-Pronto no haría eso si fuera tú.- sugirió el topoide.

-Cállate, aún no termino con él.- respondió grosero el chico.- ¿Tan mala es tu puntería que debes cargar con dos lanzadoras? Con ese peinado apuesto a que las chicas se mueren por tí.- Palabras y más palabras no parecían hacer el más mínimo efecto en él.

-Billy, ya cierra la boca. Solo hace falta un tiro más y necesitamos que se concentre.- lo confrontó Eli ya molesto.

-Hey, que lo hayamos ayudado ahora no te convierte en mi líder ni nada por el estilo.- gruñó su oponente.

-Ya, cálmense.- intervino Trixie.

-Sí, una vez que terminen esto, podrán seguir peleando.- agregó Kord.

-¡Ustedes no se metan!- dijo el rubio.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó Junjie ya cansado de oirlos pelear. Mas al desconcentrarse, Joo-Joo se dirigió al lugar en el que fijó su vista, es decir, al grupo de lanzadores.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Pronto lanzándose al suelo. Los demás le imitaron a excepción de Eli, a quién la infierno había golpeado haciéndolo caer en un lugar diferente.

-Auch.- escuchó quejarse a alguien debajo suyo. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de...

-¡Trix!- dijo apenado.- No puede ser, como lo siento.- Rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, permitiéndole incorporarse.

-Bueno, no fue lo planeado, pero al menor esa cosa no aplastará a nadie.- dijo el troll al ver la enorme roca reducida a escombros.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está la Pandilla Hoola?- preguntó la pelirroja luego de inspeccionar a su alrededor.

-Se retiraron.- respondió Junjie acercándose a ellos.- Me disculpo por el caos causado por mi babosa y yo.

-No hay nada de que disculparse.- respondió Eli.- Fueron nuestros gritos los que te distrajeron.

-¿Son siempre así los encuentros con ese equipo?

-Podría decirse.- dijo Trixie rodando sus ojos mientras recordaba el desastre que solía causar el trío.

-En ese caso creo que ni siquiera mi entrenamiento de BabosaFu me dará la paciencia para tratar con el tal Billy.

**_¡Inspiración ven a mí! Tengo un examen muy importante en ocho días y realmente me he exprimido el cerebro memorizando fórmulas de factorización y ecuaciones cuadráticas, pero siento que no he tenido mucha actividad en FF y eso me pone mal. El plan es tener al menos 300 fics de aquí a mediados de año._**


End file.
